Are You A Good Witch Or A Bad Witch?
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Based on the musical Wicked in Glinda's POV. Go through the entire musical through the bubbly blonde's eyes we all know and love!  Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

No One Mourns The Wicked:

Glinda stood in her bubble with a smile plastered on her face as she listened to the Ozians cheer that the Wicked Witch of The West was dead.

The Wicked Witch of The West is dead, she repeated in her head. She bit her lip, smiled again and descended down into into OZ where a crowd of enthusiastic Ozians waiting for her.

The crowd was of all different sizes, colors, and shapes but they all had the same thing in their head.

She's dead.

All of the Ozians cheered and smiled graciously at Glinda, The Good Witch as she walked around the crowd trying to gather her thoughts.

" Glinda!" called out one Ozian, How dead is... she?"

Glinda turned to face the Ozian in her blue shimmering gown. She tilted her head to the side, letting her blonde tight curls fall across her face.

" Well, since there has been so many rumors about it, let me set this whole thing straight. According to the Time Dragon Clock the melting happened at the Thirteenth Hour, and yes it was due to a little girl throwing a bucket of water on her," Glinda paused, for dramatic effect and to catch her breath.

" Yes," she declared, " The Wicked Witch Of The West is dead!"

The crowd shouted and exclaimed in happiness and Glinda put another smile on her face.

" Glinda," rang out a small voice, and Glinda turned gracefully to face the sound, " Why does Wickedness happen?"

Glinda stood there for a moment.

" That's a very good question that many people can't find the answer to. Are People Born Wicked? Or do they have Wickedness thrust upon them? No, the Wicked Witch had a childhood just like everyday Ozians. Her father was the Governor of Munchinland and her Mother, well her Mother had her secrets... and when she was born she was... well she was different."

All of the Ozians nodded because they knew that Glinda was referring to the Witch's emerald green skin.

" Oh so that's it," exclaimed the child.

Glinda nodded, and looked around at the adoring crowd.

" Well this has been a lot of fun, but if there are no further questions or concerns, I really must be-"

An Ozian reporter who shouted out cut her off: " Miss Glinda, is it true that you two were friends?"

Glinda froze, completely caught off guard by the question. Her mouth opened to answer the question but no words came out.

The Ozians stood there, gaping at the stupid question that he had asked, waiting for Glinda to wave the question off.

But she just stood there.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Old Shiz:

Glinda finally got over her shock and displayed a nervous smile to the crowd.

" Well," she stalled spinning her wand in her hands, " It really does depend on what you mean by a 'friend'... I mean we did know each other. We went to school together at Shiz."

The whole crowd gasped and backed up a few feet.

Glinda paused at the crowd, her memories filling her mind and bringing her back to the time where she first met the Wicked Witch of The West, or, as she knew her back then as Elphaba.

" But you all must understand something, it was a very, very long time ago. And we were both so young..."

And with that, Glinda was overcome with her memories and the Munchinland scenery before her became Shiz University, the school her and Elphaba went to. The place where she first met her best friend...

" Oh hallowed halls and vine draped walls. The proudliest sight there is. When gray and seer and hair hathe turned we shall still revere our lessons learned in our days at Dear Old Shiz, (dear old Shiz) our days at dear old." sang the students of Shiz University.

Then a much younger Glinda or Ga-linda as she was known back then came riding into the courtyard on a cart and she sang, " Ooooold! Shiz, dear old shiz..."

Everyone at Shiz clapped and cheered for Galinda as she hopped down from the cart. She smiled at them in her pristine white Shiz uniform graciously.

It was then that everyone noticed the girl with emerald green skin who was standing just a few feet from them in a dark blue uniform and ugly brown combat boots.

Galinda had to bite her pretty red lip hard, a green girl in Shiz? Ha!

The girl narrowed her eyes, and put her hands on her hips.

" What? What are you all staring bug-eyed at?" she demanded. Then she scoffed and approached them, roughly putting down her suitcase.

" Ok, then since you all are going to stare, let's just get this whole thing over with. No I am not seasick, no I didn't eat green play dough as a child, and please don't make the joke that I don't just have a green thumb and that I have a-"

" Elphaba!" scolded a man pushing a pretty girl in a wheelchair, " Stop talking at once!"

" Oh and this is my younger sister, Nessarose," pointed out Elphaba as her sister was wheeled out, " As you can see she's not green like me and-"

" Elphaba! Stop talking!" commanded the man who had wheeled out Nessarose.

The girl, Elphaba bit her lip hard and lowered her head, " Yes Father."

Galinda tried to look away at the green girl, but she couldn't. She was just so, so odd and weird. She looked like she belonged in the Emerald City with her green skin. Her sister, Nessarose was a charming girl with light brown hair and a striped Shiz uniform. It was a shame she was in wheelchair.

Soon Galinda got bored and she tuned out what the man was saying to Elphaba, and she looked around at the crowd of students who were giggling and whispering about the girl.

Her friend, Shen-Shen turned to her and nodded to Elphaba, " I wonder which unlucky girl is going to room with her?" Pfannee, Galinda's other friend patted her shoulder, " Good thing you have a private suite, Galinda."

Galinda giggled and swished her curled blonde hair with her hands, " Stop! You're making me feel bad and I look terrible when I feel bad."

The two girls bit their lips to keep their laughter inside but in a matter of seconds all three of them burst out laughing and threw their heads back in delight. The other students gazed at them with longing to be in their group.

Just then a woman appeared and glided into the courtyard.

" Welcome! Welcome to you students!" her voice rang out with a slight accent, and she waved one hand as if to welcome everyone to listen to her.

" I," she placed one hand on her heart, " am Madame Morrible, the headmistress here at Shiz University. And whatever you are here to study for, I know I speak for everyone here on the faculty when I say that we have nothing but the highest hopes and expectations... for some of you at least," she declared pausing to look at Galinda.

Galinda frowned, she was a good student!

Madame Morrible cleared her throat, " Now for the room assignments-"

Galinda raised her hand, and at the same time, so did Elphaba.

Madame Morrible looked up from her clipboard and looked at Galinda.

" Yes? Is this about room assignments dearie?" she asked.

Galinda laughed, and shook her head, " Oh no Madame, well I've already been assigned a private suite..."

Everyone in the mob cried at this news, and Galinda turned to them.

" But don't worry, you can all visit me anytime you want!"

They all relaxed and Shen-Shen said: " Oh Galinda you are just so good!" and Pfannee joined in with: " You are too good for us!"

Galinda smiled at their adoring comments and swished her hair again, " No now stop!" she protested with a giggle. Still giggling she turned her attention back to Madame Morrible.

The Madame's expression immediately stopped her giggles. She looked cold and not amused.

" Now, did you have a question?"

" Well yes Madame I did. You see I am Galinda Upland, you know of the Upper Uplands, and I have come to Shiz for one purpose only. To study sorcery with you. I have heard that you are one of the best teachers in all of Oz, and well I want to learn from the best. I thought my essay was well sufficient enough and got all of the requirements."

Madame Morrible straightened out her large red gown that made her look like some hideous Opera singer.

" Well, that is true. But I do not teach that class every semester due to lack of talent in the subject."

Galinda smiled, not really understanding that statement, " I think I have the skills you are looking for Madame," she replied with a charming smile.

Madame Morrible gave her a tiny, pathetic smile back and turned around to Elphaba who looked rather impatient.

Galinda returned to her place with her friends and again tuned out Elphaba.

" You know, " she complained to Shen-Shen and Pfannee, " I really don't think she even read my essay!"

A Munchkinlander named Boq, who had been talking nonstop to Galinda on the train ride here piped up: " You should say something about that! That's not fair!"

Galinda pursed her lips, " Should I?" she said out loud as she pondered over it.

After Madame Morrible said something, Galinda stepped forward and raised her hand, " Madame Morrible!"

Madame Morrible looked at her with relief on her face, " Oh thank you dearie, " she said as she held Elphaba's hand.

Galinda stepped back, confused, " You're welcome?" she replied in a squeaky voice.

Madame Morrible approached Galinda, still grabbing Elphaba's hand, and Morrible took Galinda's hand:

" Miss Galinda you will room with Miss Elphaba," she declared.

As soon as she said that both Galinda and Elphaba stepped back.

" What?"

Morrible looked pleased and she clapped her hands and said: " Now off to your rooms ladies and gentlemen!"

Galinda stood there frozen as she watched as Elphaba yelled and brought Nessarose's wheelchair to her side without doing anything at all.

The whole student body stood there gaping at her.

" How did you do that?" asked Madame Morrible staring intently at her.

" How did she do that?" repeated Galinda out loud, staring wildly at Elphaba.

Elphaba looked slightly discomfort able and she knelt down next to her sister.

" I'm sorry Nessa, it won't happen again. I promise."

Madame Morrible laughed, a throaty almost fake laugh and threw her head back.

" What? No my dear, don't apologize for talent. Talent is your specialty. And that is my specialty encouraging talent! Now," she said as she took Elphaba off into a corner and lowered her voice, " Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

Galinda's mouth opened in shock. She had specifically applied to Shiz to take that sorcery course! And now that green girl was going to get that spot! That just wasn't fair!

Elphaba stood there in shock and answered Madame Morrible.

" Good, I shall teach you and you alone. No other students! Now go to your rooms everyone!" commanded Morrible as she began talking to Elphaba.

" Madame Morrible!" called out Galinda.

But she just patted her shoulder and said: " Not now, dearie! Go on!"

Galinda stepped back, and her lower lip began to tremble. She had never not gotten anything in her life. It hurt.

" I didn't get what I wanted," she said to herself as she slowly walked away from Elphaba and Madame Morrible, " I think I need to go lie down."

And with that, she took off with her bags and lay down in her room that she was supposed to share with Elphaba.

This couldn't have gotten any worse, thought Galinda tearfully as she fell asleep on her fluffy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Loathing Chapter Three:

_Dearest Darlingest Momsy and Popsicle,_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz, but of course I will rise above it as I always do. There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...um unusually and exceedingly peculiar and all together quite impossible to describe... well you see she has green skin. But don't worry Momsy; I will be a gracious roommate to her no matter what as you taught me to do so! Send my love to everyone back at home! _

_Love, and kisses,_

_Galinda 3_

Galinda looked over the email she was sending to her parents, and hit Send.

She turned away from her computer and shut it down. She flopped down on her bed, and groaned in frustration.

" You know," piped up Elphaba who was curled up on her bed reading, " Some of us are trying to actually pass our classes by studying."

Galinda rolled over and looked at her roommate. Elphaba peered at her over the edge of her book and then resumed reading.

Those were the first words she had actually said to Galinda in the two months that they had been roommates.

" I'm sorry, what did I do that bothered you?" asked Galinda, pulling out a hairbrush and brushed out her luscious shimmering blonde hair that she prized so much.

" Your keyboard is loud," stated Elphaba with no tone to her voice.

" Oh," said Galinda.

At that moment, Elphaba closed her book, and had a faint trace of a smile on her face.

" What?" asked Galinda smoothing out her bedspread. She wasn't accustomed to actually talking to her roommate, so she wasn't sure what she would say.

" Nothing, you're just... blonde."

Galinda stopped short and looked at Elphaba. She was grinning and Galinda forced out a laugh.

" You know I take pride in that," she said as she narrowed her eyes at Elphaba.

" Oh I bet you do," laughed Elphaba.

Galinda smiled and stared at her roommate. Her green skin seemed to glow in the light and her midnight black hair was in a long ponytail.

They couldn't be any more opposite in looks or appearance.

" I really should be going, we have Doctor Dillamond's class in a bit," said Elphaba as she got up from her bed. She was wearing her navy blue suit and combat boots again.

Galinda assessed her roommate's poor, poor fashion sense and got up from her bed also.

" Me too," she agreed as she got on her jacket.

Elphaba paused before opening the door, " Beauty before color," she said holding the door for Galinda.

Galinda smiled and walked out of the room, Elphaba followed a few feet behind her.

Soon they were in Doctor Dillamond's classroom, and Galinda quickly made her way to Pfannee and Shen-Shen in one row. Elphaba sat alone in the other row.

The class was buzzing with chatter until Doctor Dillamond, a Goat professor showed up.

" Settle down, class. Settle down!" he commanded, scraping one foot across the floor like Goats do.

" Now, " he said looking around the room, " I have gone through your last essays and I am pleased to say that there has been some progress. But some of us," he turned to Galinda, " still have not yet grasped that content is better than the way a paper looks. Ms. Gl-inda..."

Galinda sighed, annoyed, " It's Ga-linda, Doctor Dillamond with a Ga."

The professor nodded, " Yes Gl-inda," he said again.

" You know I don't understand it, every other professor here can pronounce my name correctly except you," she said frustrated.

Elphaba stood up, and glared at Galinda, " Well maybe the correct pronunciation of your name is not the sole and utmost important thing of Doctor Dillamond's life. Maybe some of us are different!"

" It's looks like the artichoke is steamed," said Galinda slyly, the nice conversation of the morning clearly forgotten.

Elphaba grew a darker shade of green if that was even possible.

Doctor Dillamond told them all to settle down again and he went on and on about Animals and Galinda raised her hand.

" Yes. Ms. Gl-inda?"

" GA-linda, and I don't understand if this is a history class then why do you drone on and on about the past? Why can't you just teach us history?"

Her fellow classmates nodded in agreement with her and Galinda thought she had made a strong point.

But Doctor Dillamond just sighed and said: " I think that these questions should help you out, Ms. Gl-inda!" He turned over the chalkboard and saw a horrifying message written in red:

ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD!

" Who did this?" whispered Dillamond. Everyone remained quiet and rigid in his or her seats.

No one answered him and in a rage he dismissed the class.

Galinda went out into the courtyard to get some fresh air after being humiliated in front of everyone by her roommate.

Boq tagged along with her, much to her delight.

She got out of the building and sat down on a bench. Boq sat right next to her.

" Uh Miss Galinda," he started nervously.

Galinda looked at him, trying so hard not to laugh, " Yes?"

" Well I know I'm just a munchkin, but we have feelings just like everyone else and I want to tell you mine but it's just seems like you ignore me all the time."

Galinda frowned and patted his hand, " That's not true Biq!"

Boq smiled for a moment, " You're touching me!" then he frowned, " Miss Galinda, my name is Boq remember?"

Galinda nodded, not really listening to him and then she gasped.

" Biq, do you know who that is?" she whispered excitedly tightening her grip on his hand, " That's Fiyero Tiggular, the Winkie prince who's reputation is so scandalacious! He is so perfect!" she squealed as Fiyero looked at her.

Galinda got up from the bench and strode over to him with Boq in tow.

" Hello, were you looking for something or someone?" greeted Galinda as she swished her hair repeatedly. Fiyero looked at her and did the same thing. Galinda's heart just melted. With his shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he was so perfect. And Galinda had to have everything that was perfect.

" Un yea some history class?"

Boq nodded and pointed him to it, "History building is all the way over there my friend!

" That class just ended!" piped up Galinda, twisting one foot around the other in nervousness.

" Oh, good. Perfect timing," said Fiyero. Boq frowned behind his back.

He walked around the courtyard a bit, " So what does one do for fun around here?"

" Nothing actually. Well until now..." said Galinda with a smile.

" We study!" announced Boq holding up his book. Galinda groaned at his insistence.

Fiyero swiped the book from his hands and threw it over his shoulder.

" Hey that was mine!" yelled Boq angry.

" I see that it is up to me, once again to corrupt my fellow students!" stated Fiyero looking at Galinda. She blushed scarlet.

" It's a good thing that I'm up for the task," he added, " So, what's the most swakified, most cool place in town?"

" That would be the OzDust Ballroom," answered Galinda.

Fiyero looked at her and took her hands, " Sounds perfect! Let's all meet at the OzDust Ballroom tonight and let's have some fun!"

Galinda smiled at him and swished her hair again. Fiyero smiled back at her, and then Boq tapped on Galinda's shoulder.

" Uh Miss Galinda, I really hope that you'll save at least one if not more dances for me. I'll be there waiting for you to ask me all night."

Galinda smiled shakily. Oh dear, she thought, he just won't give up will he?

" That's so sweet of you Biq!"

" Boq, remember?"

" But you know what would really mean a lot to me? See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the wheelchair?" she pointed to Nessarose, Elphaba's sister. "

It just wouldn't be fair if I danced with you and no one danced with her. The person who would be willing to ask her would be my ultimate hero..." she trailed off.

" Well I'll ask her!" offered Boq.

" Really?" squealed Galinda, " You would really do that for me. Biq?"

" Boq. And I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda, you know that!"

And with that he left and asked Nessarose to the dance.

" You're clever," commented Fiyero as he hopped down from a statue.

Galinda whirled around and smiled playfully, " I don't know what you're talking about... but I am free tonight so-"

" So I'll pick you up around eight or so?"

Galinda froze for a moment and then she smiled.

" That would be just perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

Popular Chapter Four:

Galinda stared at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful in her pretty pink fluffy dress that she loved to wear so much. Shen-Shen and Pfannee stared at her with adoration. " You look too pretty. You and Fiyero will be a knockout at the dance tonight!" gushed Shen-Shen.

Galinda smiled fully at her friends. Pfannee gasped in horror and she pulled out the hideodous hat that her Granny had given her for Christmas last year.

" Galinda, what in Oz's name is this... thing?" asked Pfannee horrified.

" Pretend you didn't see that! It's just a gift from my Granny, I'd give it away to someone but I don't think I hate anyone this much!"

Both Pfannee and Shen-Shen turned to each other and squealed, " Yes You Do!"

Galinda looked at them, knowing that they were talking about her roommate.

" Oh no. I couldn't!" she said nervously laughing.

" Yes you can!" encouraged Pfannee and Shen-Shen, and they left without another word.

Just then Elphaba came into the room, and said: " Galinda listen Nessa and I were just talking about you!"

" And I was just talking about you, Elphaba! I'd thought you might want to wear this hat to the party tonight. It's sharp, isn't it? And you know that black is this year's pink. So here, take it please. "

She held out the discolored black witch's hat out to her roommate. Elphaba took it, and Galinda left without saying anything.

At the OzDust ballroom, Galinda entered in with Fiyero on her arm. She beamed at her fellow classmates. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Boq talking to Nessa. Boq kept looking over at her and she smiled and waved at him. Then he proceeded to dance with Nessarose on the dance-floor.

Galinda felt a tiny bit bad about lying to Boq, but she waved it off as soon as Fiyero and her started to dance. After a while they got tired and faded off into a corner of the room.

Galinda was shaken when a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to see Madame Morrible standing there.

" Madame Morrible? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

" I have something for you," she said holding out a training wand.

Galinda smiled widely and giddily, " Oh Madame! A training wand! How can I ever thank you?"

" Oh don't thank me dearie. Thank your room-mate!" said Madame Morrible with amusement.

" What? Elphaba?

" Yes, she asked me to include you in the seminar this very night or she would quit the class."

" But why?" asked Galinda fondling with the wand.

Madame Morrible snorted, " I have no idea, dearie. If you want to know my personal opinion, I don't think you have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong!" she said passing by Galinda, " I doubt you will," she muttered under her breath as she walked away.

Galinda stood there, holding the wand and thinking. She gave that hideous hat to Elphaba and in return she had gotten her into the one class that she had wanted to take.

Fiyero wrapped one arm around her waist, surprising her, " What's wrong?"

" I got what I wanted," she said slowly as she realized the consequences of what she had done.

" So, what is it then?" pressed Fiyero.

" Nothing, nothing at all," she said after a moment.

" Good then let's dance!" said Fiyero as he dragged her out onto the dance floor.

A few minutes later, Elphaba walked down the stairs into the ballroom wearing a simple blue dress and the hat that Galinda gave her.

Everyone stopped and stared.

" Who is that?" asked Fiyero.

" My roommate, don't stare at her please," asked Galinda feeling awful.

" How can you not, she's green?" said Fiyero as he looked at her.

Then Elphaba began to dance by herself. Making movements with her hands with no music at all. Some people started giggling but she continued to dance.

" I feel just awful," whispered Galinda as she watched her. Fiyero frowned, " Why it's not your fault?"

It was then that Galinda decided to join her. Something compelled her to do that, and she listened. She gave Fiyero her training wand and walked up to Elphaba. She cleared her throat and Elphaba stopped.

" May I cut in?" she said.

Elphaba didn't answer, she just stood there. Then Galinda tried to copy some of the dance moves and soon enough she and Elphaba were dancing together. Everyone else caught onto the dance and everyone was having a great time.

During the dance, Galinda caught Elphaba's eyes and they both smiled, a real genuine smile at each other.

When the dance was over, Galinda accompanied Elphaba back to their room so giddy and happy.

Both girls sat on their beds facing each other.

" So wait, that was your first party ever?" asked Galinda in astonishment.

Elphaba nodded and Galinda squealed.

" I know, let's tell each other secrets! I know, I'll go first!"

She took a breath, " Fiyero and I are going to be married!" then she shrieked with delight, causing Elphaba to raise her eyebrows.

" Now you tell me a secret!" demanded Galinda getting more and more excited as they talked.

" Like what? I don't have any secrets," said Elphaba.

" Oh, everyone has secrets! I bet even Horrible Morrible has secrets! Actually I know she does," goaded Galinda.

Elphaba smiled at that.

" Why do you have a funny green bottle under your pillow?" asked Galinda, peering at the bottle.

Elphaba frowned and tried to grab the bottle but Galinda grabbed it first.

" It was my mother's now give it back!" shouted Elphaba.

Galinda did, and her bottom lip quivered, " That's not fair I told you a really good secret!"

" My father hates me," were the words that came out of Elphaba's mouth.

Galinda gasped.

" That's not my secret!" said Elphaba.

" Then what is?" asked Galinda.

" It's my fault that Nessa is in a wheelchair. When my Mother was carrying Nessa my father made her chew milk flowers day and night to prevent the baby from coming out green. But Nessa came too soon and Mother never woke up. And none of that would have ever happened if not for me."

" But that wasn't your fault. That was the milk flowers fault. Elphaba, that may be your secret, but that doesn't make it true," said Galinda putting one hand on top of her room-mate's green one.

" Hmm, I have an idea. You're my new project!" announced Galinda suddenly.

" Project?" repeated Elphaba with a clear look of distain.

" Yes, Elphie, you'll be my new project. Is it ok if I call you that?" she asked.

" Well it's a little perky."

Galinda laughed, " And you can call me Galinda!"

" What is this so called project?" asked Elphaba fidgeting in her bed.

Galinda pursed her lips, " Well since I'm so nice, I like to help out the less fortunate by making them popular. You'd be surprised at how many people are less fortunate than I! And I think that this is the perfect time for a makeover!"

" Makeover? I don't do makeovers!" protested Elphaba moving away from Galinda.

" It'll help you become popular! I'll show you proper ploys when you talk to boys little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show what shoes to wear, how to fix that hair. Everything that's about being popular!"

" I don't know about this Galinda, will it even work?" asked Elphaba after an hour of Galinda showing her what to say and to wear and doing her hair and makeup.

Galinda, who was putting on Elphaba's lipstick, looked up at her new friend with a shocked expression on her face. " Elphie, you must not think that way anymore! Nobody who is popular thinks that way, it's what. other people do!"

" But-"

" But nothing! Elphaba, your whole life is going to change and all because of me! There are no buts! Now let me show you how to toss your hair."

She stopped putting on her lipstick and moved away from the bed.

" Toss, toss," she said as she tossed her hair with her hands, " Now you try!"

Elphaba tossed her hair and almost fell over.

" Ok, well we'll work on that later!" sang out Galinda as her roommate almost killed herself trying to toss her hair.

" Now stand up! Stand up!" commanded Galinda as she took out her training wand, " I will now transform that simple frock into a beautiful magnificent ball gown!"

Elphaba stood up and Galinda shouted, " Ball gown!" But it didn't work.

She tried again and it still didn't work.

Frustrated she left it alone, and then took out the finishing touch. It was a pretty pink flower clip. Galinda clipped it into Elphaba's hair and she took out a mirror.

" You look beautiful, Elphaba," she said meaningfully as she handed her the mirror.

Elphaba looked for a long time and suddenly got up and left.

" Well, you're welcome!" called out Galinda confused.

Galinda put down the mirror and cleaned up the mess.

As she went to sleep, she was kinda glad that she had become friends with Elphaba.

She had a feeling that they were going to become very, very good friends in the near future...


	5. Chapter 5

One Short Day- Chapter Five:

Galinda accompanied Elphaba on the day that she was going to go to meet the Wizard. They walked together with Nessa and Boq onto the train platform.

" Now remember to tell him that he's wonderful, Wizards love that. And be yourself, well you know within reasons," stated Galinda to Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled.

" Good luck Elphaba! We're all so proud of you!" gushed Nessarose.

Elphaba's face turned sympathetic, " Are you sure you'll be alright without me?"

" Of course, she'll be fine. Biq will take care of her won't you Biq?" Galinda said as she bumped hips with Boq.

Boq remained unimpressed.

" It's Boq for the last time and I- I can't do this anymore," he said as he left.

" Boq?" called out Nessa.

" Nessa, it's ok. Maybe he's just not the right one for you," said Galinda trying to ease her pain.

" No it's me that's not right. Elphaba just go! It'll be alright!" said Nessa as she wheeled herself away.

" Nessa!" called out Elphaba.

" Elphie, it's alright. She'll be ok. We'll all have to manage without you," said Galinda.

Elphaba scoffed, " Oh please, you won't even notice I'm gone. You have Fiyero, where is he by the way? But I wouldn't expect him to say goodbye to me, we don't even know each other that well."

" I don't know him either," cried Galinda, " He's distant and moody and he's been thinking. Which really worries me!"

She looked around the station, " Oh there he is! Fiyero I'm over here!"

Fiyero came over to them and gave Elphaba flowers.

" We're both so happy for you," he said as Galinda slid her arm around his waist.

" So very happy," added Galinda with a smile.

" So uh listen, I've been thinking..." started Fiyero looking at Elphaba.

" Yes I heard from Galinda," she said.

" I've been thinking about that lion cub day and everything. I think about that day a lot."

" So do I," said Elphaba.

" Me too!" piped up Galinda, not really knowing what they were talking about.

Both Elphaba and Fiyero looked at her.

" And, and I've decided I'm going to change my name!" she decided in an effort to get Fiyero's attention, " I will now be known as Glinda, not Galinda due to Doctor Dillamond's mispronunciation of my name."

" That's very inspiring, G-linda! Elphaba, good luck!" said Fiyero as he left.

" Fiyero!" called out Glinda, " You see?" she cried as she turned to Elphaba.

Elphaba hugged her, " Please don't cry Galinda!"

" It's Glinda now!" sobbed Glinda, " I don't even know what made me say it. It was a stupid idea!"

" Why don't you come with me to the Emerald City?" asked Elphaba as she pulled away from Glinda.

Glinda sniffed and wiped her eyes, " Really? Me?"

Elphaba nodded. Glinda smiled and nodded, " Ok."

Then they both boarded the train and headed to the Emerald City.

The Emerald City was one of the most amazing experiences either girl had ever experienced. All of the hustle and bustle excited Glinda and the fact that no one was staring made Elphaba feel like she belonged there.

Soon they were both walking down the corridor to the Wizard's room, and they saw a huge Head made out of brass that moved.

" WHO DARE DISTURBS THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE OZ?" a booming voice asked.

Elphaba and Glinda began to shake and Glinda pushed Elphaba forward, " Say something!"

" I am Elphaba Thropp, your terribleness!" declared Elphaba and the figure stopped immediately.

" Oh is that you? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" said a man's voice as he popped out of the figure.

The man, or The Wizard was small and he had on a gray jacket and gray pants. He didn't look like a Wizard at all.

" Well," he said studying the two girls, " Which is which?"

Then he recognized Elphaba, and took her hand. Then he let go and looked at Glinda, " And you are?"

" Glinda, your Ozness, the Ga is now silent!" she said bowing before him.

Elphaba walked over to the big Head, and touched it lightly as if it would burn her.

" I know, it's a bit much isn't it? But this is what people want, and you always have to give people what they want," said the Wizard.

" I'm so happy to meet you!" gushed Elphaba.

" Oh that's good!" said The Wizard with a laugh in his voice, " Now I already know why you're here and I fully want to grant your request, but you must prove yourself worthy."

" With what?" asked Elphaba with hope in her voice.

" Just a gesture, mostly for show, something to test your adeptness... I know, MADAME the book if you please!" he called out.

" Right away your Ozness!" cried out a familiar voice.

Just then Madame Morrible appeared and both girls gasped.

" Madame Morrible?" cried out both girls.

Morrible smiled, " Yes, dearies. I have risen up in the world of Oz. I am now the Wizard's Press Secretary! You'll find that the Wizard is a very very generous man, if you do something for you, he'll do much for you!"

" So what do you want me to do?" asked Elphaba.

" Well this is Chistery, my monkey servant," said the Wizard as a monkey came out, " And he watches the birds so longingly in the morning. So I was thinking something along the lines... of a levitation spell."

Glinda caught sight of the book in Morrible's hands and she gasped, " Is that the Grimmerie?"

Morrible looked at her, " Yes dearie, the book of lost languages and spells!"

Glinda felt compelled to ask the next question, " Can I touch it?"

" No!" said Morrible as she made her past Glinda and next to Elphaba.

She opened it up and Elphaba looked at it, " This is funny writing," she said as she grazed over it.

Then she started to chant and Chistery started to twitch in pain.

Elphaba noticed this, and she quickly tried to stop it, " How do you stop this, he's in pain!"

" You can't! Spells are irreversible!" cried Morrible

Suddenly Chistery sprouted wings, and the Wizard and Madame Morrible gasped with excitement.

" See, what did I tell you? I knew she could do it! I told you!" Morrible exclaimed with rising excitement in her voice as she pulled a level and revealed a whole cage filled with winged monkeys.

Glinda looked over at Elphaba, she was trembling and she looked horrified at what she had done.

" You have no real power! That's why you need this and me; you need spies and guards because you have nothing! No power or anything!" she said as she got up. Elphaba's voice was trembling with emotion.

" Oh well you'll benefit too dearie, you both will!" comforted Morrible.

" Thank you your Ozness!" said Glinda, not knowing what else she should say.

" You both have some many opportunities and-"

" NO!" cried Elphaba as she ran off with the Grimmerie.

Glinda watched her leave with fear setting it, " Don't worry your Wizard-ship I'll fetch her!" and with that she ran after Elphaba.

They both ran and ran up the stairs until there was none left.

They ran into a darkened room, and shut the door behind them.

" There are no more stairs and the guards are coming after us! We have barricade the door Glinda!" said Elphaba.

So she brought a chair over and leaned it against the door. Both girls wondered what to do.

Then the loud booming voice of Madame Morrible announced something, something terrible:

" Citizens of Oz, there is a fugitive on the loose that must be captured. Believe nothing she says. She's evil. Responsible for the mutilation of these poor innocent monkeys. Find and capture this distortion, this repulsion, this WICKED WITCH!"

There was a moment of absolute silence between Glinda and Elphaba. Glinda turned to look at Elphaba and she curled up to her side, tears brimming her eyes.

" Don't be afraid," Glinda whispered. She looked up at her friend, who remained stoic and silent.

" I'm not," said Elphaba with a shaky voice, " It's the Wizard that should be afraid.. of me!"

" Elphie, just say you're sorry before it's too late," pleaded Glinda.

Elphaba shook her head and looked at Glinda, " No I won't. I realized that I don't want this anymore. Something has changed within me. I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game. Don't you see Glinda, he's manipulating us! He just wants to use us, and I've been used my entire life! I have to take a stand, I have to..." she paused and suddenly opened the Grimmerie.

She started to chant, and Glinda tried to stop her.

" No! What are you trying to do? Stop it now Elphie! Elphie... STOP!" screamed Glinda, and she did.

Glinda looked at her, " Well where are your wings? Maybe you're not as powerful as you think you are Elphie."

Suddenly a broom began to fly over to Elphaba. Glinda watched in awe as her friend grasped the broom.

" Well are you coming?" asked Elphaba.

Glinda paused, slightly gawking at her. She wanted to leave with Elphaba but she couldn't resist this. She couldn't risk losing all of the publicity, all of the rewards of being with The Wizard.

But could she really leave her best friend to fend for herself?

" Elphie, you're trembling," noticed Glinda and she grabbed a black cloak and wrapped it around her friend's shoulders.

" I hope you're happy, now that you're choosing this," said Glinda meaningfully.

Elphaba looked at Glinda and bit her lip, " You too. I hope it brings you bliss."

Then both of them looked at each other and said:

" I really hope you get it and you don't live to regret it. I hope you're happy in the end. I hope you're happy my friend."

Just then the guards smashed the door open and they captured Glinda.

Elphaba, however just flew up into the sky and away from there. But before she left, she looked at Glinda from way up high and said:

" So if you care to find me, look to the western sky. Tell them how I'm defying gravity, I'm flying high defying gravity and I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz is ever gonna bring me down!"

That was the last time Glinda ever saw her friend for a very, very long time...


	6. Chapter 6

Thank Goodness

Chapter Six:

Glinda stood there, proud and happy on the podium. This was her moment; the one that she had wanted all of her life. The only moment that mattered.

She was standing next to her fiance, or to be fiance as of today, but there was something missing.

Something that had been nagging Glinda in the back of her mind for the past 5 years ever since she had said goodbye to Elphaba all those years ago.

Now the citizens of Oz were calling Elphie, her friend Elphie a "Wicked Witch".

Claims of her wicked deeds had spread throughout Oz, and now standing at a public affair Glinda could hear the citizens conversing about the witch and her notorious 'wicked' ways.

Her heart ached as she heard the claims, but she put on a smile anyways just like always.

" Citizens of Oz, let us put aside out fears for this one day, and let Oz celebrate just for one day from the Witch's terror," Glinda declared in a loud voice, giving the crowd a dazzling smile.

The crowd stopped their whispering and to her surprise, listened to hear what she had to say, but Madame Morrible cut her off.

" Ah yes, a day without the Witch. How lovely. Thank goodness for you Glinda, and your handsome swaine, the new captain of the Gale Force Guardians," she nodded approvingly to Fiyero Tiggular, Glinda's fiance.

Fiyero gave out a wave to the crowd.

" So Captain, how does it feel?" asked Madame Morrible with a plastered smile on her face.

Fiyero frowned, thinking of his futile attempts to catch Elphaba, but it was like she had disappeared out of Oz.

" Frustrating," he summed it up in one word, " But I became the captain of the guards to find her and I promise you that I will and-"

" No," laughed Madame Morrible, and shared a giddy look with Glinda, " Being engaged!"

Fiyero froze for half a second, and Glinda squeezed his arm excitedly.

" Engaged?" he exclaimed.

" Are you surprised?" squealed Glinda.

" Yes," answered Fiyero as his brow scrunched up trying to make sense of it.

" Oh good! We'd hoped you be, The Wizard and I," gushed Glinda with a big smile.

Fiyero thought that that was a low reminder about Elphaba.

Madame Morrible went on and explained the whole " story" of how the Wicked Witch of The West was jealous of Glinda. Which was completely untrue, and Fiyero voiced this.

" That's not how you explained it to me!" he hissed in Glinda's ear.

She shrugged him off nervously, and whispered, " No not really, but we'll talk about that later!"

She gave another plastered smile to the crowd, and in that moment Fiyero knew that he was done. He was done with the whole charade of pretending, that's all he had ever done since he left Shiz. Go around and pretend like nothing was happening, when really something has and had happened. He thought, and he knew that thinking had been a far-fetched concept at Shiz for him, but he thought that he had changed in a way that he could never describe to anyone but himself.

It was a mental, and physical change for him.

His attention was diverted as soon as he heard the crowd started to say rumors about Elphaba.

Some said that she had an extra eye, could shed her skin, and the worst one, the one that said that he soul was so unclean that water could melt her.

That one struck a chord with Fiyero.

" What?" he exclaimed in aggravation and he stormed off the podium.

" Do you hear that?" he asked Glinda, " That water can melt her? Some people are just so empty-headed!"

Glinda gave him an annoyed look, and excused herself and joined him aside.

" Glinda, I can't just stand here grinning pretending to go along with all of this!" he explained in a huff.

" Do you think I like hearing them say all of those awful things about her?" snapped Glinda, " I don't. I hate it!"

" Then let's leave! Let's go!" he urged her, taking her hand.

She tugged away from him, and her eyes held confusion.

" Now? I can't leave now, not when all of these people are looking to me to raise their spirits!" she used as an excuse and Fiyero knew it.

" No," he said evenly, " You can't leave because you can't resist this, and that's the truth."

Glinda stared at Fiyero, wondering how in Oz how they both got to this point. This is what he wanted, wasn't it?

" So what if I can't! Who could resist this?" she asked gesturing towards the crowd of adoring fans.

Fiyero lowered his gaze and voice, and spoke evenly, " You know who could, who has."

Glinda took a few steps, and put her hand on his shoulder.

" Fiyero, I miss her too. But we just can't stop living. No one has searched harder and longer for her than you. But don't you see; she doesn't want to be found. We have to face it," she told him sternly.

Fiyero shook his head, and slowly started to nod.

" You're right, I'm sorry. You're right. And if it makes you happy, of course I'll marry you," he said with a small, tight smile.

Glinda's smile faltered.

" But you'll be happy too, right?" her voice was raised up a few octaves.

He gave her a quick distracted smile, and held up his hands.

" You know me, I'm always happy."

And with that, he just ran off.

" Fiyero!" called out Glinda, frustration overcoming the Good Witch. She watched as he left and faded away.

She tried hard to recompose herself, but the damage had been done.

He left her here.

She put on a smile for her adoring fans, and stepped back up on the podiem.

" Thanks plenty dearest!" she called out, smiling in Fiyero's direction, " He's gone to get me a refreshment, he's so thoughtful that way," she added to the crowd with a small smile.

Distracted she started to think about her old roommate. Where in Oz could she have disappeared to? As Glinda racked her thoughts, she couldn't think of a reasonable place where Elphaba would immerse in.

As she thought she didn't realize that she had been actually saying her thoughts, and she soon declared, " That's why I couldn't be happier, no. I couldn't be happier, though it is I admit, the tiniest bit unlike I anticipated. But I couldn't be happier, simply couldn't be happier. Well not simply," she trailed off for a moment thinking about the trip to the Wizard with Elphie, how she had refused to go with Elphaba because she didn't want to give up her dreams for her best friend.

She took a breath, and began speaking again:

" Cuz getting your dreams, it's strange but it seems a little, well, complicated. There's a kind of sort of cost, there's a couple of things that get lost. There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed! And if that joy, that thrill doesn't trill like you think it will…" she trailed off again, this time thinking about how she had been so excited about being engaged, about being declared Glinda the Good Witch of the North, but right now in this moment it seemed so un-important.

" Still… with this perfect finale, the cheers and the ballyhoo, who wouldn't be happier? So I couldn't be happier, thank goodness for today!"

After that she left to go back to her chambers at the palace without her fiance.

She went back alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm Not That Girl

Chapter Seven:

It had only been a day after Fiyero had mysteriously fled from the public affair that had been an engagement party. Now it was the ball that was announcing that Glinda the Good Witch of the North was engaged.

All the important figures of Oz would be there, and Glinda could say that it was the best day of her life.

Everything that she had wanted was here.

The ball commenced and soon it was off to a great start. She and Fiyero danced as if no one else was around.

It was just perfect.

But then a couple of the Gale Force guards came running in and bade Fiyero to come with them. He fled off, giving Glinda an apologetic smile beforehand and turned away.

Glinda the Good heard a familiar voice coming from the Wizard's chamber as she stood there waiting for Fiyero Tiggular, her fiance to return to the party. It had been at least five minutes, and she was getting quite impatient. She stood there, beautiful and full of grace in her light green dress, knowing fully well how wonderful she looked.

Finally, she was done waiting, and she started to enter the chamber at her own will.

"What's going on?" she asked as she entered the room. But then she stopped short in her tracks.

The person who she saw was someone she hadn't seen in years.

Elphaba Thropp.

" Elphie!" the short, petite blonde witch gasped, and threw her arms around her old friend, " Oh thank Oz you're alive. Only you shouldn't have come. If someone discoverates you…" she trailed off knowing fully well the consequences of her friend being caught.

The blonde Good Witch let go of her friend and turned to her fiance, who held a gun at the Wizard.

" Glinda, you'd better go," he said wearily.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. What was he talking about? Elphie was here, why should she leave!

"Fiyero, what are you-"

" Just go back to the ball!"

His harshness stopped her, and she frowned.

She took a light step forward towards the Wizard and offered him an explanation.

"Your Ozness," she said, " He means no disrespectation. Please, understand. We all went to school together and-"

She got cut off again by Fiyero.

" Elphaba!" he said nodding to her.

Glinda whirled around to see that Fiyero had moved next to Elphaba protectively.

" Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" she hissed, unable to understand his rash thinking.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, although she already knew the answer deep down. She just had to hear it.

" I'm going with her," he said with a bit of pain in his voice.  
>That finalized it, and it brought sharp new pain to Glinda's heart.<p>

"What? What are you saying? All this time….. you two? Behind my back?" her words came out disconnected and broken, just like her heart.

Elphaba came forward, and reached out a green hand to reassure Glinda, " No Glinda, it wasn't like that!"

Glinda, teary-eyed looked at her friend with hurt.

" Actually it was…" said Fiyero looking down at his feet, then his gaze went upward and he looked at Glinda and stammered, " but it wasn't. Elphaba, let's go, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand, and started to walk away.

But in that moment, Elphaba stood there looking at her hurt friend, wishing that this had never happened.

Then Fiyero and Elphaba disappeared.

Glinda's lips trembled and her whole body shook with tears.

" Fine! Go! You deserve each other!" she screeched, not even caring if they heard her.

She stood there, still trembling with tears as the Wizard took out a little green bottle.

" Here," he said holding it out to her, " Have a swig of this. It dulls the pain."

She looked at it, and dismissed it, " No thank you," she sniffed as she tried to recompose herself.

She thought about that day, at the train station that was the day that she had known. She had known that Fiyero was in love with Elphaba.

Glinda wasn't as stupid as she looked. She could tell what love looked like.

She had known all these years that they were in love. But she never knew that it would hurt this much to lose them both.

Obviously Elphaba would be guilty, that much was expected. But Glinda wondered about Fiyero. Would he be guilty? Glinda already knew, she could see it in his eyes that he was guilty for leaving… but still he had left due to unknown reasons.

Thrown off track by her manical laughter, Glinda was forced back into reality by Madame Morrible sauntering into the room, and exclaiming, " Is it true?"

Glinda was confused and she stayed quiet and let Morrible continue:

"Your betrothed has taken her into custody?" she asked with a joyous laugh at the thought.

" Our captain of the guards had other plans," piped up the Wizard standing up.

Morrible's smile faltered, " You mean she hasn't been captured?"

The hope in her voice was replaced with a jeering venom.

" Quite the contrary. And considering how well she eluded us last time…" trailed the Wizard as a subtle reminder when she escaped the palace some odd number of years ago.

Glinda wasn't really listening to what they were conversing about. She was thinking of Elphaba, and Fiyero together, happy and far, far away from this fiasco.

Madame Morrible cleared her throat and Glinda was brought back to her harsh reality.

" Well, we'll just have to flush her out and force her to show herself," she said tartly.

"But how?" questioned the Wizard.

Glinda knew how, and before she knew it she opened her big mouth and told them.

"Her sister," said Glinda in a voice that she didn't even realize was hers.

Morrible whipped around, her skirts flying, " What? What did she say?" she asked as if she hadn't even heard Glinda at all.

"Use her sister. Spread a rumor. Make her think that her sister is danger, and she will fly to her side. And you'll have her," spat out Glinda thinking of devoted Elphaba was to Nessarose.

But as soon as the words came out of her mouth she immediately regretted them. She knew that it would kill Elphaba if anything happened to Nessa.

But the damage had been done.

It was only a rumor that was being spread, wasn't it?

" Exactly so," said the Wizard pondering.

Glinda had had enough.

" Excuse me, Your Ozness I have a slight headache. I think I'll go lie down."

And with that Glinda walked out and back into her room, and she slammed the door shut.

This was the worst day of her life. Her lover and her best friend had run off together, leaving her bitter and alone.

How did her life get to this point? She was supposed to be Glinda The Good, not Glinda the Bitter and Sad.

As the tears dried on her face, she felt herself drifting off to sleep far away from the horrible accident that was about to take place…


	8. Chapter 8

March Of The Witch Hunters

Chapter Eight

Glinda was the first one to arrive at the scene of Nessarose's tragic death. As she descended down in her bubble, her heart ached.

Oh Nessa!

Nessarose, the Governor of Munchkinland and a dear friend had died after a bizarre freak accident involving some sort of house as Glinda recalled. She had been summoned from a meeting to come quickly to Munchkinland because of a catastrophe.

If only she had known what Madame Morrible and the Wizard would do when she told them to use Nessarose to get Elphaba.

Glinda felt that this was her burden, and once again she hid her grief with a smile. The Munchkins all gathered around her, each telling their own version of what happened.

"Fellow Ozians, please!" she shouted to get their undivided attention, "Could someone please tell me what happened, and only one person."

The shouting stopped at once and a child-like voice piped up, "I can."

Glinda turned to see a simple, plain girl with blue and white-checkered dress, and a yapping dog at her heels.

Glinda had never seen her before at all.

"Are you a Good Witch or A Bad Witch?" asked Glinda as she stepped forward in her huge blue gown towards the timid girl.

The girl looked confused, "I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy from Kansas, and this is Toto." She gestured towards the annoying dog that was yapping away without a care. Or maybe it was a Dog instead of a dog?

And that place, Kansas. Where in the Oz was that?

"Well I don't know where Kansas is, but is it you that dropped the house on the Wicked Witch of The East?" inquired Glinda, looking at the remains of Nessarose underneath the house.

"A witch? I'd never kill anyone and-" the girl started when a big bang of smoke rose up, and all of the Munchkins screamed.

Glinda didn't even have to see her to know who it was. It was Elphaba, and she looked utterly heartbroken.

Glinda longed to comfort her, but then realized that she was supposed to hate her. At least that's what Horrible Morrible had told Glinda to do ever since Elphaba had declared herself wicked long ago. Glinda did hate Elphie, but it was for a different reason. Elphaba took Fiyero away from Glinda, and that had hurt more than anything. But even though her heart was cold towards her, Glinda knew that Elphaba had never meant any harm, she never meant to cause harm.

Ever still, Glinda could not help but be a little bit residual towards Elphie.

The girl, Dorothy scampered back against Glinda, frightened to death.

Glinda had gotten used to Elphaba's crazy entrances, she did always know how to make an entrance so she was not surprised at all the smoke and theatrics.

"Who's that?" Dorothy whispered.

"The Wicked Witch of The West," answered Glinda, never taking her eyes off Elphaba.

"I thought you said she was dead!" exclaimed the innocent little girl.

"No," said Glinda as she tried hard not to confuse her, "That was her sister, The Wicked Witch of the East. This Witch is from the West, and she's worse than that other one."

The girl nodded quickly. Elphaba circled around, her home-made, quite beautiful dress swung around her feet, her green skin always making her an outcast, and that hat that Glinda had given her, on her head.

In that moment, Glinda could really see her as a Witch.

"Who killed my sister?" Was it you?" she accused striding towards Dorothy with murder in her eyes.

Dorothy clung tighter to Glinda in fear, and shook her head reverently, "No, I never meant to kill anyone!"

"Your house landed on my sister, and so you killed her!" said the Witch, stepping closer to Dorothy, ignoring Glinda altogether.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" prompted Glinda, remembering that Elphaba had always loved those dazzling shoes.

"Aha! Yes the slippers," said Elphaba as she began searching for them underneath the house. But in a flash they were gone.

Glinda had put them on Dorothy's feet for good measure. This was payback, evil payback yes but payback for Elphaba taking Fiyero away from her.

It was a cruel thing to do, and it gave Glinda a guilty conscious but she couldn't do anything now. The deed was done. As Madame Morrible taught them both, spells were irreversible.

Elphaba whirled around, dumbfounded, and stared at Glinda.

"What did you do to them? Give them back to me, give them back to me or I'll-"

Glinda cut her off.

"Ha-ha, you have no real power here! Be gone before somebody else drops a house on you!"

Elphaba shrunk back a little back at the harsh comment.

"You stay out of this Glinda!" she shouted as she regained her focus on the girl from Kansas.

"I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too! Just you wait…" she threatened as she vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Gone in a flash.

Glinda, feeling regretful, managed to put that same grin on her face and cheered up the crowd of terrified Munchkins, and the strange girl from Kansas.

"Now, child have you brought your broomstick?" she asked the girl.

The girl shook her head.

"Well then you will have to walk to the Emerald City to see the Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" explained Glinda, thinking that that was a good solution. If anyone would know where Kansas was, it would be the Wizard.

"The Wizard?" repeated Dorothy.

"Yes, the ruler of Oz, he had great and mysterious powers that will help you get back to Kansas."

"But how will I know-"

"Just follow the yellow brick road," she said with a smile.

Dorothy, after processing this, started out on the road, with the dog at her heels, and the Munchkinlanders leaving to celebrate.

"That's right," called out Glinda as she waved goodbye to the child, "You just take that one road the whole time!"

Or so she thought. Glinda thought that taking the yellow brick road was the way to the Emerald City but she wasn't sure. She had always been bad at giving directions.

Now all alone, away from the Wizard, Madame Morrible, and the citizens of Oz, Glinda placed a red poppy on Nessa's death site.

"Oh Nessa," she said mournfully.

"What a touching display of grief," said a voice from the shadows.

Glinda whirled around, shocked, and found out that it was Elphaba.

"I don't believe that we have anything further to say to one another," said Glinda getting up on her feet and moving away from her.

"I wanted something to remember her by, and all that was left were those shoes, and now that wretched little farm girl has _walked off with them_! So I'd appreciate some time alone, to say goodbye to my sister," said Elphaba with thick emotion.

Glinda stepped aside, and stared downcast at her feet.

"Oh, Nessa, please, please forgive. Nessa please forgive me," sobbed Elphaba as she knelt down by the house.

Glinda's anger towards Elphaba melted away at once. The good in her couldn't stay mad at Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie," she cried as she knelt down besides Elphaba who was trembling, "You mustn't blame yourself. It's dreadful, it is to have a house fall on you. But… accidents will happen."

Elphaba's face morphed into rage.

"YOU CALL THIS AN ACCIDENT?" she screeched, flying up from the ground to face Glinda. Glinda got up hastily too, and tried to defend herself,

"Yes! Well…" she stammered, "Maybe not an accident…"

"Then what would you call it then?"

Glinda really had no answer for her.

"I don't know," she confessed, "A regime change. Caused by a bizarre and unexpected twister of fate."

She was guessing and Elphaba knew it.

"You think that cyclones just appear out of the blue?" asked Elphaba, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"I don't know, I never really-" started Glinda.

"No of course, you never! You're too busy telling everyone how _wonderful_ everything is!

Glinda was sick of the comments Elphaba was lashing out at her.

"I'm a public figure now, people expect me to-"

"Lie?" questioned Elphaba.

"Be encouraging!" snapped Glinda, as she slammed down her wand to prove her point.

She paused, "And what exactly have you been doing after all these years riding around on that filthy old thing?"

Elphaba's face darkened, and Glinda stared straight into her eyes.

"Well," she said haughtily, "We can't all come and go by bubble!"

That did it for Glinda. Little Miss Goody-Goody had just snapped.

But Elphaba went on, " whose invention was that? The Wizard's? Even if it wasn't his, I'm sure he'd still take credit for it!"

"Yes, well a lot of us are taking things that… don't belong to us aren't we?" said Glinda stiffly; knowing that Elphaba would knew exactly what she was hinting at.

Elphaba froze, caught off guard for a moment.

"Now you wait just a clock tick! I know it may be difficult for that blissful, blonde brain of yours to comprehend that someone like him could actually choose someone like me! But it's real, it's happened. And you can wave that ridiculous wand all you want, you can't change it. He never belonged to you, he never loved, and he never will, **he loves me!**" she said passionately standing very close to Glinda.

Glinda then slapped her across the face hard.

Elphaba stood there, and Glinda felt her hand sting.

Then Elphaba let out a very witch-like cackle, "Feel better now?" she asked Glinda.

Glinda nodded, and she really did feel better, "Yes, yes I do."

"Good," Elphaba smiled, and then slapped Glinda across the face, "So do I."

Both women faced each other, their wands and brooms as their weapons. Then they both dropped them, seeing that they were just useless, and began to hit each other like girls. Glinda grabbed Elphie's hat from off her hand when hands lifted her off her feet and away from Elphaba.

"Let me go, let me go I almost had her!" she wailed as guards dragged her away.

Elphaba laughed to herself as guards took her away from Glinda, and seized her.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, Your Ozness," said one of the guards who held Elphaba.

Glinda was very confused.

"What? What do you mean?"

Elphaba shook her head, "I can't believe that you would sink this low, to use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!"

"I never meant for this to happen! Elphie!" exclaimed Glinda.

Just then a familiar voice came through, and Fiyero came into the scene.

"Let the green girl go!" he exclaimed.

"How in Oz?" cried out Glinda.

"Let her go," he repeated, and then he took a step towards Glinda his rifle in his hand, "Or explain to all of Oz how the Wizard's guards watched as Glinda the Good was slain."

"Fiyero…"trailed off Glinda unable to process that.

"I said let her go."

Glinda watched as the guards let Elphaba go, and she never let the rifle out of her sight.

"Elphaba, go now," commanded Fiyero.

Elphaba looked at him, "No, not without you."

"Fiyero please," said Glinda tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hush, NOW GO!" he shouted to Elphaba.

Elphaba looked torn.

"Do it," said Glinda in a cold voice as she threw Elphie's hat to her. She caught it, and then she left.

The guards immediately seized Fiyero.

"Wait! Stop!" commanded Glinda trying to stay in command, "In the name of Goodness, STOP!" she screamed, and they all stopped, but they still had Fiyero.

"Don't you see…." said Glinda in a soft voice, "He was never going to harm me. He just… he loves her… that's all."

Her heart was breaking again, but she did not show it. It was not her job to show her true emotions.

"Glinda I am so sorry," apologized Fiyero as he hung his head in regret.

Then one of the guards shouted, "Put him up in that field over there, torture him until he tells us where the witch went!"

Then they carried him off, despite Glinda's screams of protest.

That was the last she ever saw of Fiyero.

That same day in the Emerald City a group of Ozians had decided to gather a Witch Hunting group. Madame Morrible made sure that Glinda and herself were to attend, so as soon as Glinda came back to the Palace, Madame Morrible whisked her away to the affair.

Still upset over what had happened, Glinda was not her usual cheery self. She only tuned into the roundup when a certain Tin Man came out and started to speak, Glinda only caught half of it, her mind still on Fiyero hanging on the pole in that cornfield…

" And, this is more than just a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Elph... with the witch!" exclaimed the Tin Man furiously.

That got a cheer out of the crowd.

He continued with: " It's due to her I'm made of tin, her spell made this occur so for once I'm glad I'm heartless I'll be heartless killing her! And I am not the only one."

He looked to his right and tried to pull at a tail, a Lion to be exact.

" Oh, come on, you!" he exclaimed," Come out and tell them what she did to you in class that day. How you were just a cub and she cubnapped you.

The Lion wailed," No! "

The Tin Man, outraged shouted, "And the Lion also has a grievance to repay if she'd let him fight his own battles when he was young, he wouldn't be a coward today!"

Glinda stopped cold in her tracks and seemed to come more alive. She had to tell them what really happened, for Elphaba's sake.

"No, no, that's not the way it happened! Madame, you've got to stop this, it's gone too far! " She exclaimed turning to Madame Morrible.

Madame Morrible looked fakely concerned at the thought.

"Oh, I think Elphaba can take care of herself," she mumbled slightly. Glinda could only stare at her.

"Madame," she spoke up, finally deciding to tell the Head what had been on her mind this whole time, "Something's been troubling me about Nessarose and that cyclone. ."

Morrible scoffed a bit, "Oh yes... well, I guess it was just her time. ."

That sounded odd, how could a cyclone be considered to be Nessa's time?

"Was it? Or did you... " she trailed off like a timid schoolgirl who was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Morrible remained quiet for a while. Then she turned on Glinda with a gaze that was threatening and terrifying, "Now, you listen to me, Missy, you may have fooled the rest of Oz with this "aren't I good" routine, but you know better. You've wanted this since the beginning..." she sneered, and grabbed Glinda's chin tauntingly, "And now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile and wave and shut up!"

She nearly spit in Glinda's face, and Glinda pulled away from the woman, realizing what she had to do.

She had to warn and save Elphaba.


	9. Chapter 9

For Good

Chapter 9

**Final Chapter. Hope you all like it! ~ Bubble**

Glinda made her way to the hideout where Elphaba was residing at in Kiamo Ko in Winkie Country.

She came in through the front door, which was surprisingly open, and that frightened Glinda.

What if she was too late? What if Elphaba was already dead?

But as Glinda headed through the castle she could hear Elphaba muttering herself and yelling at the poor little girl that she had held hostage in her castle.

Glinda descended down some stairs and into the room where Elphaba was talking to Chistery.

As soon as Elphaba saw Glinda, she turned away.

"Go away," she said without looking at her.

Glinda's heart ached. This was never supposed to happen.

"They're coming for you!" she cried as she took a few more steps down and made her way into the room.

"Go away!" repeated Elphaba whirling on her in her witch-like dress, and that old hat.

She looked more like a Witch now than Glinda had ever seen her.

"Let the little girl go, and the poor little dog…Dodo," pleaded Glinda looking at her old friend.

"I know you don't want to hear this," continued Glinda," but somebody has to say it. You are out of control! I mean, come on! They're shoes, let it go! Elphaba you can't go on like this!" reasoned Glinda trying desperately to help her friend.

"I can do anything I want! I am the WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST!" Elphaba declared as just then, a flying monkey came in through the window carrying a note.

"At last!" cried Elphie taking the note from the monkey and looking at it strangely, "What took you so long- Wait, what it this? Why are you bothering me with… this…." she trailed off and Glinda could only think of one thing that her silence meant.

" What is it? What's wrong? It's Fiyero, isn't it? Is he…"? Glinda stopped herself, seeing as the tears were beginning to flow.

Elphaba cleared her throat and looked at Glinda with dead eyes.

"We've seen his face for the last time," she stated without any emotion at all.

Glinda stumbled back a few feet, and almost crumpled to the ground at the thought.

"Oh no," she moaned mournfully as she tried to stop the tears.

Elphaba, stood stoic and emotionless as usual.

"You're right," said Elphaba to no one in particular as she picked up a bucket full of water on the stone ground, "It's time. I surrender."

"Elphie… Elphie what is it?" asked Glinda concerned.

"You can't be found here, you must go," she said motioning to the corner of the room.

"No," protested Glinda looking at her friend, trying to figure out why she was being so distant.

"You must leave," argued Elphaba, her voice harsh, but underneath caring.

"No, Elphie. I'll tell them everything!" pleaded Glinda.

"No they'll only turn against you," said Elphaba taking Glinda's hands in hers.

"I don't care!" admitted Glinda for the first time in her life.

She realized that she didn't care if anyone turned against her. It didn't matter anymore.

"I do!" confessed Elphaba, "Promise me, promise me that you won't try to clear my name. Promise."

"Alright," said Glinda in defeat, "I promise. But I don't understand…"

"I'm limited Glinda, don't you see that. And look at you, you can do all the things that I can only dream of doing."

She picked up the Grimmerie, the book that she had stolen from the Wizard.

"Here, take it. Go on," she pleaded.

Glinda looked at her friend with murky eyes.

"Elphie… you know I can't read that," she sniffled already thinking of the worst that was to come.

"Well then, you'll have to learn. Because now it's up to you for the both of us, now it's up to you," said Elphaba with a small sad smile.

Glinda hugged her best friend tightly with all the might the petite blonde could muster.

"You're the only friend I've ever had," whispered Elphie almost tearfully.

Glinda sobbed, "And I've had so many friends. But only one that mattered."

They held onto each other tight before either of them spoke.

"I have been changed Glinda, truly and thoroughly because of you," whispered Elphaba after a while, "I have been changed for good."

Glinda let the tears fall down her face. It was true; she was going to lose her best friend in a matter of minutes.

"Oh Elphie!" she cried as she hugged her tighter.

Finally Elphaba let go of Glinda, tears burning her skin as she did so.'

"You must hide. No one can know that you're here. Hide you," commanded Elphaba as she heard the Witch Hunters bang on the door of the castle.

Glinda quickly hid herself in the corner and watched as Elphaba gave her one last look, her dark eyes holding back something, and then she disappeared around the corner.

Glinda heard it all, and ever since that night she could never forget those unforgivable screams of pain that Elphaba had cried out. The guilt set in with Glinda as soon as everyone had left the castle, and she was alone.

She peeked in around the corner to find nothing, but Elphie's witch hat.

Glinda collapsed to the floor, and hugged the hat to her chest in grief. Her shoulders shook with her sobs, and she did not try to conceal them from anyone.

"Oh Elphie!" she sobbed.

Glinda was too busy sobbing to notice that Chistery, Elphaba's monkey servant was standing right next to her.

"Miss-Miss Glinda," he managed to utter, holding out a familiar green glass bottle to her.

She took it in her hand, and played with it in her fingers. She had seen this before.

Then it all came together, and Glinda the Good took off to the Emerald City right away.

She knew what she had to do and she knew exactly how she was going to do it.

When Glinda arrived at the Palace she heard Madame Morrible laughing joyously in the next room over:

"Well, I don't know why you are so despondiary! I thought it went quite well! They seemed thrilled to shreds with their hearts, and brains, and this and that…" she trailed off when Glinda entered the room with the green bottle in her hands.

"Miss Glinda! I'd thought you'd be our festivating!" she cried out.

"This was Elphaba's," she said in a flat voice holding out the funny green bottle.

The Wizard peered at it and his eyes widened, "What's that you say?"

"It was a keepsake. It was her mother's. I've only seen a little green bottle like this once before. It was here, in this very room. You offered me a drink from it."

The Wizard stumbled to the floor, "Oh my Lord. I am a sentimental man, who always longed to be…. A father."

He started sobbing but Glinda would have no pity towards him.

"So that's it. That's why she had such powers. She was a child of both worlds!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Glinda turned to the Wizard, her voice and demeanor as cold as ice.

"I want you to leave Oz. I'll make the pronouncement myself; that the strains of wizardship have been too much and that you are taking an indefinite leave of absence. Did you hear what I said?"

The Wizard hung his head in grief, "Yes your Ozness."

"You'd better go get your balloon ready, GUARDS!" she called out as the Wizard left.

Then it was just Glinda and Madame Morrible.

"Glinda dearie," started off Madame Morrible with a pleading look on her face, "I know we've had our miniscule differentiations in the past…" She pleaded trying to make herself look the good person she faked to be. But Glinda didn't buy it, not today anyways and she called out for the guards again, "Madame," she asked, "Have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?" Morrible looked affronted, "What?" Her skin tone had dulled and her face had gone shocked. That was exactly what Glinda was looking for. Glinda gave Morrible her sweetest smile, "Cap-ti-vity," she said articulated, "Prison! My personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I hope you prove me wrong. I doubt you will. Take her away!" commanded Glinda as the guards took Madame Morrible far, far away. It was then that Glinda decided that Oz needed a ruler. A ruler who would do well for Oz, something that Elphaba was trying to do in the first place. They needed Glinda The Good, and she was ready for them. As she came down the Munchkinland and saw the familiar faces of the Ozians before her, she thought of Elphie. "Fellow Ozians. We have been though a terrifying time, and there will be other times and other things that frighten us, but if you'd let me. I'd like to try to help. I'd like to try to be: Glinda the Good."

As she said those words, Elphaba's last words came to her mind and Glinda knew that she would do well by Elphaba.

"Because I knew you, I have been changed for good."

THE END


End file.
